Deadly Game
by stndabvthcrwd1
Summary: What might have happened if James got distracted in the baseball field? Could he and Edward be more alike than they think? Or will Carlisle be guilty of an innocent girl's death?
1. Hunted

It was grey in the sky, chilly breezes cutting through the trees from time to time. She was just wandering, and then jumped at the splitting crack of thunder around her. There was no lightning, though. Another crack, even louder now, sounding more like boulders crashing than thunder. Still no lightning. The noises were disturbing, and intriguing. She walked carefully through the trees, hoping to follow the sounds that seemed to come from everywhere. And then she saw. There was a large clearing maybe twenty feet away and several people were playing baseball. They were all gorgeous, strikingly and unusually so. She watched carefully and when a thin, beautiful blonde swung the baseball bat, the collision with the ball created the thunderous sound. And then the woman seemed to flit around the bases like a breeze, blurring and hard to see she moved so fast, as a big, brawny man lunged like lightning after the flying ball. People couldn't move that fast, couldn't hit baseballs that hard. So what was this? Was she perhaps dreaming the entire scene?

Something happened, then. The smallest girl in the game, a tiny thing with spiky brown hair, started acting weird. She drew the attention of a tall blonde male, and then everyone was focused on her. She turned and looked behind her, towards another section of the forest. Just a mere two seconds later, more beautiful figures emerged. They were also impossibly fast, gliding across the ground with ease. There were three of them and the man in lead had dark silky hair, with an olive complexion across his pale skin. The woman was pale and wiry, with flaming red hair. The one that really caught her attention though was the last one to arrive - tall, sandy blonde hair pulled back, stubble across his strong jaw, and a slight, cocky smile on his face. The most striking aspect of them was their eyes - unnaturally, a brilliant red.

Turning back to the baseball players, she watched in confusion and disbelief at the entire scene before her. The team had formatted into some protective shield around a small, brown haired girl. The girl didn't look as beautiful as the ones surrounding her, but she was familiar. A tall, passive, bronze haired boy stood in front of her, his arms out carefully to shield her. That's how she was familiar - Bella Swan, the new student. Chief Swan's kid. The boy in front of her was Edward Cullen, heartthrob of the city. And then it dawned on her, these were all the Cullens. She'd just never seen them all together before. Some exchange was obviously transferring between Carlisle Cullen - she recognized him now - and the dark haired male arrival. The man seemed to be smiling often, with Carlisle, but they were the only ones. The red-haired woman was eyeing each of the Cullens, while the handsome blonde male was scoping the scene entirely. He sniffed the air peculiarly, looked around again, then focused on the two men's discussion. Something was arranged because the Cullens started to retreat, Edward protectively hovering around Bella. A couple of the other kids were doing the same. And then as if from Hell specifically, a strong gust of wind whirled through the trees, past her, and around the two parties, before vanishing. Everyone stiffened. The rugged male arrival inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in bliss, then let go with a shuddering sigh. He focused on Bella, and Edward snarled protectively. But the red-head, Jasper (that was his name, right?), Alice and Rosalie had all turned their attention to the woods. To where she was standing. After a couple short seconds, the others noticed, and sniffed the air slightly, then gazed the same direction.

"You over there, step out!" The huge, dark haired Cullen shouted to her. She trembled, disturbed by the scene before her. These people were not human.

Carlisle stepped forward. "We mean you no harm, don't worry. We'd just like to see you."

She hesitated again, but gave in without any further persuasion. Carlisle was a kind man, he would keep his word, right? Once she stepped forward, out of the trees and into the clearing, things changed again. Rosalie and Jasper's eyes narrowed, Esme and Carlisle reflected the same concern, Emmett and Alice exchanged a glance, while Edward did nothing. Bella peeked out from behind him and her eyes widened. The other three were studying her, especially the blonde. His taunting smirk was back, and his red eyes seemed to glow brighter when he saw her looking at him.

"Come here." Carlisle encouraged. She stepped closer obediently, uncomfortable and sensing danger. She felt like she was surrounded by mountain lions. Carlisle instinctvely adjusted so she was behind him, further from the three strangers. "What's your name?" He asked gently.

She opened her mouth, stuttering slightly from fear. "A-Andrea."

He tried to smile. "Andrea, okay. What all have you seen?"

"She was going for a walk and heard what she thought was strange thunder." A deep, smooth voice interrupted. Andrea glanced over to see Edward Cullen speaking. "She found us playing, and watched. She saw them," His eyes flicked to the blonde, red-head, and dark-haired group. "And was curious. She knows something's wrong with us." His dark gold stare was hard and she had to look away quickly.

Carlisle nodded. "Okay. Stay by Bella. Alice, watch out for her."

The little brown haired girl nodded, and flitted over to Andrea's side, then in a flash had her standing beside Bella. Bella smiled nervously but said nothing, looking with everyone else back at the three intruders.

"I'm afraid this seems to have changed things, and our game will have to be cancelled. Sorry, maybe we can catch you another time?" Carlisle was speaking, his voice gentle and a forced kind smile on his handsome face.

The dark haired man smiled just as forced in return. "That's a shame."

Another slight breeze, and everyone stiffened again. The attractive blonde inhaled again, sighed, and now eyed just Andrea, rather than Bella. "Mmmm." He sighed heavily. "Something smells good."

Alice hissed in return but he just smirked at her, paying little attention. He took a step forward and all of the Cullens closed closer around Andrea and Bella, snarling and growling. The red-head female hissed like a wild cat, the dark-haired leader did nothing, while the blonde let loose a deep, rumbling growl. Still smiling.

"There's nothing here for you." Carlisle replied calmly. "Now please, it is getting late and this girl needs to get home." Andrea could only assume they meant her. And now that things were even more obvious, she was beginning to have an idea what these hissing, growling people were. She hoped Carlisle actually planned on taking her home.

"Yes, of course." The dark-haired man nodded, and he and the woman turned to stride away, back into the forest. The blonde walked slowly backwards for a few seconds, eyes traveling with unnerving ease across Andrea's body while he still smirked, sexily dangerous. Emmett growled once and the man smiled even wider, white teeth flashing, then turned and disappeared into the dark trees.

At once, Alice was dragging Andrea towards a car, all of the Cullens around them. "Wh-" Andrea started, but she was shoved in the passenger seat to the car first.

Carlisle climbed into the driver's seat, Alice in the back, and Emmett on top. The others and Bella were in a seperate vehicle. The car sped forward, winding quickly down roads. The headlights weren't even on, but still they never faltered.

Andrea glanced around outside. "What's happening?" She asked in a small voice.

"You're being hunted." Carlisle answered smoothly.

"Hunted?" That didn't sound good.

He glanced at her. "Do you know what we are?" She shrugged. "Do you? I know you have an idea."

"Uhm, well," He gave her another look. "Vampires?"

Her answer was a short, curt, nod. All the color drained out of her face. Not possible. "Well, you're being hunted. By those vampires we just met."

"So you're not hunting me?"

A slight smile flicked across his pale lips. "No, we're different. We don't live off humans." He glanced in the rearview mirror. "They do."

"And that blonde one is a tracker." Alice piped up from the back seat. "He's chosen you."

"Wh-why me?"

"I don't totally know, but Edward does. I think he wants to see how far we'll go to protect a human we don't even know. To see if maybe one of us will even turn on you, just to make him lay off." She paused. "Plus, you of course smell delicious." Andrea winced but Alice continued. "Odd that none of us noticed you before hand, with your smell and all. I guess we were too focused on James and his coven."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, that's probably it. Edward didn't even pick up her thoughts."

"My thoughts?" Andrea asked, confused.

"Some of us have..abilities. Alice here can see the future, but it's not 100% reliable. Edward hears thoughts. Jasper controls emotions. James is a tracker. Very deadly." He added, as if it was necessary.

"I think the James one sort of knew I was there."

Carlisle glanced over at her curiously. "How so?"

"I noticed him sniffing the air some, and looking around. I just don't think he knew I was that close."

Carlisle nodded, watching the dark road as they continued to speed along. "I see. Like I said, we were all occupied-"

"This is going all wrong." Alice interrupted and Carlisle glanced in the reviewmirror at her.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

The pixie's small face was furrowed in thought and frustration. "When James, Victoria and Laurent first came in, I saw us playing a very awkward game of baseball with them. Then when James smelled Bella, I saw him going after her. He was supposed to be after her, not some girl!" Her little voice was angry.

Carlisle flashed a sympathetic glance at Andrea and Alice. "Things change Alice, you of all people know that."

"Yes, yes." She answered dismissively.

"So just because I was stupid enough to go for a walk in a thunder storm, now I'm Bambi?" Andrea countered nervously.

Carlisle actually smiled, even if it was strained. "Don't worry. He won't get to you. You've got all of us to-"

"Carlisle, watch out!!!" Alice screamed suddenly, and both Carlisle and Andrea glanced back to see her problem. Then with a crunch, and grind, the car dipped dangerously forward, the back end flying up. Andrea screamed as she felt herself heaved into the air in the vehicle and Carlisle swore aloud. They saw a large, pale body get flung from the top of the car into the trees. Emmett. Then after spinning to the side with a screech, the car toppled over. Andrea was dangling upside down, restrained by her seat belt as the blood rushed to her head.

"Andrea, are you alright?" Carlisle asked gently.

Andrea glanced at him. He was hanging upside down as well, but appeared fine. "I-I think so. What the h-" The passenger side door detatched from the car with a crunch, then flew into the dark trees, interrupting Andrea's sentence. She jumped as a gorgeously handsome blonde man appeared, scarlet eyes glittering.

"Hello." He grinned, and in a flash, slashed apart the seat belt with his teeth. Andrea cried out as she fell, but a cold, hard arm caught her and quickly deposited her onto the pavement beside the wrecked vehicle. The front looked like it had hit a tree in the middle of the road. Andrea sat on the cold ground, terrified and confused by all that had happened in the past twenty seconds.

"Andrea!" Carlisle's voice came from inside the car, and in a flash he was standing on the opposite side of the vehicle. "James, just let her go." He said gently.

"Oh no, this has been too much fun." James smiled devlishly. "I was honestly hoping for more of a challenge, what with so many of you, but this will do." Several blurs of pale skin, growling and hissing, and then Andrea was shocked to see the red-head (Victoria?) holding Alice, with her little arms pinned behind her back and white teeth at her throat. Another blur and Laurent had Carlisle in the same position.

"You son of a bitch!" Everyone turned at Emmett's deep growl, as he finally emerged from the trees. He rushed forward, but was halted by several hisses from Victoria and Laurent. James stayed calm, a constant smirk on his handsome face.

"Easy now, big guy." James taunted Emmett. "Don't want anyone getting hurt."

"You're outnumbered, Tracker!" Rosalie's pretty voice came from the shadows, and then she stepped forward, close to Emmett. Esme appeared as well, several feet behind Carlisle and Laurent. Jasper inched out of the trees near Alice.

James was unfased. "Where's your mind-reader, and the other girl?" He asked casually. "Send them off to hide, did you? Hah. Be thankful I'm not so interested in that human." His grin was deadly. And Andrea was attracted to it.

"We'll rip you apart, Tracker! And we will take our time!" Emmett was practically roaring now, thrilled at the thought of a fight.

"Oh no you won't." James answered assuredly. "You don't want to risk your _family_." He sneered the word, and Victoria and Laurent chuckled in response. James finally grabbed Andrea's arm, lifting her up from the ground. His cold arm wound around her waist, pulling her close to his icy body. "The girl comes with me. Your silly family gets to stay in one piece. That's the only deal."

"We can tear you apart easily!" Emmett growled, but Esme shushed him.

"Carlisle.." Esme started, worried.

Carlisle's blue eyes studied everyone on the road, then met Andrea's surprisingly calm gaze. "..okay." He hesitantly answered.

"What?!" Alice and Esme yelped in unison.

"There is no other way." Carlisle explained. "If Rose, Emmett or you, Esme, do anything, he'll kill her and they will kill us." His eyes flicked to Alice.

"But Carlisle, he will kill her!" Esme protested loudly, motherly instincts kicking in.

Carlisle didn't answer, just looked down, ashamed. But his family came first.

"It's alright." Andrea finally spoke, softly. Everyone looked at her and she glanced nervously around at all the beautiful faces. "Really, it's alright. I'm not part of you guys, and I'm just causing a huge risk for everyone. I'm sorry."

They all stared for a long moment, then Carlisle nodded. "If there was anyway we could-"

"I know." She interrupted. Dr. Carlisle was perhaps the kindest person - being - she'd ever met. She knew he would do anything to keep her protected, but not risk his family.

"I'm sorry, Andrea." Carlisle apologized.

"It's alright Carlisle, you did what you could." She smiled faintly. "I'm alright with this." And she was. In honesty she knew she would die, but that didn't prevent her from being drawn to the rugged blonde hunter holding her.

"Oh now this is touching!" James exclaimed with a throaty laugh. "Human with no attatchments to the vampire family risks her life for them all!" He chuckled. "What a fantastic headline that would be." He stepped behind Andrea, cold hands on her shoulders as he leaned close to her ear. "You're smart, girl, you know you can't get away from me." He murmured, smooth voice seductive in her ear. He exhaled softly as his cold lips trailed up her jaw and to her ear, the scent of his breath inticing. "I just can't wait to find out how you taste.."

Andrea trembled, his voice a purr. She still wasn't scared, not really. She was intranced.

James sighed heavily one more time against her skin, then pulled back, confident smile back. "Now this has been all very nice, but we must get a move on. Don't even dare try to follow us, you know it won't work. I could hide from the moon if I so wanted." He chuckled, and scooped Andrea into his arms smoothly, bridal-style. "Now to claim the prize." He grinned and stepped backwards, into the shadowed trees. His smile fell as he glanced seriously at Victoria and Laurent, then in a flash he was gone. Both Victoria and Laurent hadn't expected to be left behind. They looked at each other and released each Cullen before standing together behind the mangled car.

"So you two are left here, to our lack of pity eh?" Emmett smirked. "James really seems like a great guy."

Victoria snarled, but Carlisle just stepped forward. "Where is he taking her?"

"How should we know?" The red-head hissed.

"We will find out what you know." Carlisle's voice was hard.

"Which is nothing. You will find out nothing!" The woman continued to snarl.

Carlisle looked at Jasper and Emmett, then nodded.

James could hear the screams from miles away.

-


	2. Watched

After James seemingly flew them through the forest, across several fields, and another forest, Andrea's feet touched the ground. She swayed slightly, uneasy on her feet after so long in the air. They were in the small parking lot of a hotel, in some city Andrea didn't recognize. James opened the passenger door to a sleek black car, and gestured for her to get in. Andrea obeyed, and before humanly possible, he was sitting beside her in the driver's seat. Without a word, the blonde started the car and started speeding down the roads. Soon they were out of the city, and flying down the dark highway.

Andrea shifted uncomfortably and swallowed. "So, uh, when are you gonna..y'know.." She made a desperate attempt at conversation, finally frightened.

James smiled slightly, his cocky grin tauntingly attractive. "When am I gonna kill you? When am I gonna jump on you, pin you down and drain you dry? Is that the question?" His ruby eyes left the road and held her blue gaze. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, his face was so beautiful. The bright red eyes should have frightened her, gone against any instincts she had, but they merely dazzled her. Andrea couldn't answer because she couldn't think straight, and James continued to watch her silently, not needing to watch the road. Something changed in his features after a moment. He wasn't taunting now, wasn't so teasing. He looked serious, and confused, as his gaze traced over every line of her body. Then something flicked across his scarlet eyes that was a different hunger than for her blood. The car swerved sharply, and James' head snapped back to watch the road. He looked uncomfortable.

After a long quiet moment, Andrea dared to speak again. "You didn't answer the question."

James smiled faintly. "I don't have an answer."

"Does that mean you're not going to kill me?"

"It means I don't have a deadline." He smoothly avoided her real question.

Andrea stared out the window again, trying to see pieces of the black scenery flicking by. "You just left your friends back there, you know. To the Cullens." She spoke suddenly.

"They weren't my friends."

"But they were with you."

"So? Just because I keep someone around for a while doesn't mean they're my friend. Doesn't mean anything."

Andrea looked over at him again, studying his rugged profile. "So you just let them die?" James didn't answer and Andrea watched out the window, into the darkness, again. "Even the red-headed one?"

"Victoria?" A smirk hinted on James' lips. "She needed new priorities. Something other than following me around."

"Oh."

"You should sleep." He commented after a few seconds.

Andrea glanced at him, his tattered blue jeans and unbuttoned tan jacket that was decorated with a variety of trinkets from past conquers. His chest was visible, smooth and deliciously, leanly muscled. His long blonde hair was pulled back in an unruly and attractive pony-tail, his strong jaw decorated with golden stubble as his violently red eyes blindly watched the road. "I'm not really tired." She lied.

"Yes you are. I can feel it." He smiled faintly. "It's late anyway. Sleep, and I'll wake you up when we get to the airport."

That caught her attention. "Airport?" She asked sharply.

James still didn't look at her, uneccesarily watching the highway as he nodded. "We're going to Detroit, and no way I am driving there."

"What? Detroit? Why?"

"Why not?" He glanced at her and her breath was stolen in his scarlet gaze. "We can't stay near here. I don't want to risk them fighting for you."

Andrea opened her mouth in a protest she knew she should give, but couldn't do it. Truth be told, she didn't want to risk being taken away from him. From James. From the creature that had hunted and kidnapped her, that would probably kill her as soon as they hit Detroit's airport. From the man that caused her heart to beat faster and her mind to lose track. "I understand." She answered instead and leaned against the door uncomfortably, trying to sleep. But the door was uncomfortable, oddly shaped and cold. She shifted, sighing, then shifted restlessly again.

James looked over at her for a second, then began to take his jacket off. "Here." He said simply and slipped it off - the car never wavering - then handed it to her. Andrea took it slowly, and at his glance folded it to make a pillow. She rested it against the door and laid her head down on it. She couldn't help the smile that played across her lips, comforted by the soft jacket. Inhaling once, she let loose a shaky sigh - it smelled just as delicious as he did.

-

"What are you doing?" Edward's voice snapped Alice back to reality. "Why are you looking for her?"

Alice looked up at her angry brother. "Why not? She's innocent. Maybe if we can get her, we can save her and defeat James. And save others in his death."

Edward just stared. "She's not our concern, Alice."

"I asked her to, Edward." Carlisle's soft voice interrupted. "I wanted to know if Andrea is still alive."

"She is." Alice confirmed.

"Do you know where she is?"

Alice looked distant for a second, then shook her head. "They're in a car, driving. She doesn't look hurt. Then they're.." Her voice trailed off with her eyes, then back. "On a plane. I don't know where to."

Carlisle nodded. "Do you know why he's keeping her alive this long?"

"No, I can't see motives Carlisle. Only actions."

"Right, sorry." He smiled gently then paced to one of the huge windows.

"Dad, why are you so worried about this girl?" Edward asked.

Carlisle sighed. "She's human, she's innocent, and I handed her over to a killer."

"You had no choice."

"Yes, but perhaps I can turn the choice around and make it good."

"Carlisle, you said she wasn't scared of leaving with James."

"No, she wasn't." Carlisle's golden eyes watched the dark trees outside.

"Then maybe she'll be okay."

"Edward, you of all people should know him well enough not to think that. He's a killer, a hunter, death is his game." Carlisle sighed and ran a hand over his face in exhaustion. "Admittedly though, I was surprised she wasn't more frightened."

"We could have used you there, Edward." Alice chimed in. "Maybe you could have helped us understand what was going on in her head."

Edward's hard glare flicked to Alice. "I was busy keeping someone that matters safe."

Carlisle turned to his adoptive son, unnatural anger radiating off him. "The girl matters too Edward, you shouldn't be so selfish. Bella knows the risk around us; that girl accidentally stumbled into hell. It wasn't her fault."

Edward was imediately ashamed, lowering his gaze. "You're, right, I'm sorry." He apologized quietly.

Carlisle studied Edward for a moment, then sighed again and looked at Alice, his expression desperate. "Please just keep looking."


	3. Scared

Andrea was shocked out of sleep by a cold hand on her cheek. Her eyes flew open and her body jerked slightly at the icy touch. The hand faltered, then pulled away. Andrea stared at James, surprised. He looked embarrassed, and would have been blushing if he could. "Sorry. Just trying to wake you up." He explained. "We're here."

Andrea watched him for another second, then looked out the plane window. They were about to land at a snow-covered airport. "This is Detroit?"

"Uhm," James hesitated, watching the scenery.

"James? Where are we?"

"We're, uh, in Toronto." He finally answered.

"Toronto?!" Andrea wasn't sure how Detroit turned into Toronto. "Canada? Why Canada?!"

"It's further than Detroit. Safer."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted the little future-seeing vampire to believe we were going to Detroit. I planned on Detroit too, until last minute."

Andrea understood his motives, and wasn't as angry as she should have been. "How did we get across the border? I don't remember any sort of customs."

James smiled slightly, beguiling. "I have my ways." They both looked up when a voice told them they could exit the plane, and James stood. He offered Andrea his hand, which she hesitantly took. The ice cold sensation of his touch gave her shivers, which he noticed and quickly released her because of.

They exited the plane quickly, and escaped the airport. They had no luggage, because Andrea had been kidnapped on short-notice, while James didn't need anything. He was a nomad, traveling constantly. Possesions were unecessary. Instead, they hailed a cab to a nearby bank, where James stepped out and used the ATM, collecting more bills than Andrea dared count. The cab then took them to a nearby car dealership, where James paid the man and then hurriedly purchased a new vehicle - a sleek, black Ford Mustang V8. He of course paid in cash, and soon he and Andrea were inside it, driving down the snowy streets.

"Should we get a place to stay?" James asked.

Andrea watched all the cars and people pass by. "I don't know, you're the kidnapper."

"That doesn't mean I know if we need somewhere to stay for a short while."

"Well, how soon do you plan on killing me?"

James sighed heavily and Andrea closed her eyes - she could smell his breath. His skin. Just him. "We'll get a hotel room for tonight, while I make arrangements."

"Arrangements?"

"I need a place to do it."

"Oh." Andrea was finally scared. She studied him for a long moment rather than dwell on her thoughts. "Your eyes aren't red."

He glanced at her. "Contacts." He answered.

"Right." Contacts, of course. James wasn't confident enough to parade around hundreds of people with his eyes looking like something demonic.

"Here." James slowed the vehicle, and then pulled into the parking lot of a large Holiday Inn. In a flash he was out of the car and had Andrea's door open for her. She stepped out and thanked him quietly, then they strode to the hotel's doors. James easily got them a nice room, paying in cash again, and they went up. Andrea tried not to notice that it was only one room, not two. At least they had seperate beds.

It was the middle of the day in Toronto, but neither of them bothered to think about going outside. Andrea wasn't sure if sunlight would kill James, but she wasn't about to ask. She didn't want to even think about it. Instead Andrea took a hot shower, enjoying warmth after being cold for so long. James paced around the room, constantly talking on his cell phone. His voice was too low for her to hear, but she knew the calls had to be about the 'arrangements'. Only now that she wasn't on the move, or worried about other peoples lives, did she think about what was going to happen. Once the niceties of the hotel were done with, tomorrow James would take her somewhere desolate, and kill her. He was a tracker, right? Maybe he'd use her like wild game or something - set her free to run, then hunt her down anyway, torturing her before he killed her. Andrea swallowed nervously as she shut off the shower. How badly did getting killed by a vampire hurt? Obviously they were incredibly strong, and fast. More lethal than the strongest man-made weapon. She could only pray James would be quick. Not that she wanted to see his beautiful face any less, but it'd be hard to watch him enjoy her agony.

"Andrea?" She jumped when a knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" She answered, voice shaky.

"Should I call up for room service? I.." He paused. "I don't know when you get hungry." As if in reply, her stomach growled loudly. Andrea could almost feel the handsome smile on James' face as he replied. "I guess now would be a good time?"

She blushed even though he couldn't see it. "Uh yeah, please."

"Okay." With that, he was gone.

Once Andrea stepped from the bathroom, clean and redressed, her stomach complained again - she could smell food. James was watching the TV with mild interest and glanced up when he heard her. He smiled handsomely, and Andrea felt weak. He didn't have his contacts in, and his eyes were a dark crimson. He stood and then gestured to the small table by the window, where a few red and white bags were sitting.

"I just ran and grabbed some take out." Andrea sniffed, something smelled delicious. "Just something simple, really. Arby's or something like that." James shrugged, but smiled when Andrea eagerly advanced towards the table. It'd been close to twenty four hours since she'd last eaten, and Arby's sounded like heaven right now.

"Thanks." She remembered her manners as she opened the bags, glancing at James. He smiled faintly and turned back to the TV. Andrea munched through about half of what was on the table, leaving some for tomorrow. Once done, she threw away the empty wrappings and headed into the bathroom for a moment. She exited, and nearly ran straight into James. "Oh! God, sorry." She apologized, flustered at being so close to him. He was quiet, strange dark eyes studying her. "James?" He took a step closer to her. She stepped back, the intensity of his gaze burning into her, but hit a wall. He stepped closer again, and Andrea was trapped against the wall. "J-James.." She repeated.

He took yet another step, and she could smell the deliciousness of his skin, feel the cold radiating off his body. "You're never afraid of me." Andrea was silent, unsure to answer. "You're supposed to be scared of me." His voice was low, dangerous. His hand flashed up in a white blur to stop with his fingertips millimeters from her face.

Andrea flinched at the sudden movement, body shaking slightly.

"Are you scared now?" He murmured, smooth voice low.

She nodded slightly.

"Good." He was closer to her now, his sweet breath against her face. "You're supposed to be scared, you know. You're supposed to _scream_ when you see me." His words were whispered in her ear, and Andrea's eyes slid closed when his cold lips brushed her ear lobe. "I can kill you so easily.." He continued, voice soft and thoughtful. "Do you want me to kill you?"

Andrea could barely manage to shake her head, he had her paralyzed so.

"No?" James countered and continued to murmur softly in her ear, sending shivers across her skin. Somehow they both knew her trembles weren't from fear. "Tell me, then. Tell me you don't want me to kill you."

"I.." Andrea's voice was shaky, words hard to form in her jumbled mind. James' body was so close, right against her, the coldness descending on her, his scent everywhere.

"Tell me." He whispered roughly.

"I..I don't want you t-to kill me.." Andrea barely managed to breathe, and whimpered quietly when smooth, cold lips touched the edge of her jaw. The gentle touch trailed along her jaw, to the corner of her mouth, then pulled away. She made a noise in complaint, but was quickly lost in the sensually red eyes.

"Now kiss me." James commanded, voice strong.

"I-"

"_Kiss me_." The words were practically a growl, and Andrea couldn't hold back - her lips clashed against his. She gasped almost imediately, shocked by how cold his mouth was. It was like kissing a block of ice - gorgeous, moving ice, that is. James growled again, and her lips moved with his. If she thought the smell of him had been irresistable, his taste was so much more. Soft, sweet, and delicious, cold and dominating, James' mouth explored hers, both of their inhibitions nearly gone. Andrea sighed heavily and James' strong body shuddered, her scent so inviting. Andrea's lips broke away from James' hungry mouth, and trailed down. Her warm lips brushed his cold throat and James threw his head back, releasing a deep, heavy, wild moan. By now Andrea's hands were curled around the back of his neck, her body molded against his, while his hands stayed firm against the wall on each side of her.

Andrea's hands trailed down James' stomach, his jacket always open and chest always bare. He shivered in pleasure from the warmth of her hands on his always-cold-skin. It was a feeling he hadn't had in over a hundred years, so long he'd forgotten. Hell, it'd been decades since he'd even been touched like this. With a low growl, James began kissing Andrea's neck, trading her as her hands still danced across his smooth, cold skin. His hands against the wall were shaking slightly, and bits of the white sheet rock were crumbling, dusting his hands in a white powder. He inhaled the scent of her skin as his icy lips persuaded several gasps and whimpers from her. He inhaled the scent of skin, of blood. God, her blood. He'd been trying to ignore it so much, he had almost forgotten how _good_ it smelled. So delicious, so warm, he could feel is pulsing beneath his mouth, hear her heart pumping it continually. James moaned openly against her neck, cold breath cascading across her skin. Andrea tilted her head back against the wall, sighing heavily with her eyes closed in bliss. He sucked at her skin, running his tounge across her bare flesh, his entire body shaking with excitement. With temptation, and hunger. With oppurtunity. James opened his mouth wider, letting his deadly teeth trail across Andrea's skin. She was far too seducted to even notice.

He gently licked her throat, picturing it all in his head. In half a second his teeth would be in her, and her body would stiffen as the blood began to pour out. He would keep sucking, drinking, feeding on the delicious warmth he could feel now. And her body would jerk slightly, spasms of pain surrounding her mind, and then in just a matter of seconds, it would be done. The raw burning in the back of his throat would be gone, his eyes would glow violently, and she would be cold. But not cold like him, just cold, in the natural death. Not his state of half-death. Her body would be cold and would never move again, her eyes would never meet his, her skin would never flush when an unwanted thought crossed her mind, she would never lay a finger on him again.

James reeled backwards, releasing Andrea as he slammed himself against the opposite wall. They were both panting, even though James didn't need the breaths. Andrea's blue-eyed gaze was confused, frightened by James' actions. He stared at the floor, thoughts reeling through his predatoral mind: why hadn't he killed her before now? Why did he stop from killing her now? Why was he resisting? He always got what he wanted, no matter who got in the way. And nothing was standing in his way here, so why didn't he just take her?! Stop torturing himself, feed on her, be satisfied, it wasn't an impossible task. Hands against his head, James growled in fury, causing Andrea to wince in terror. His eyes were nearly black when he looked back up.

James opened his mouth as if to speak, but instead thought better of it and disappeared in a flash out the door.

-

"Carlisle!"

The handsome blonde man looked up from his reading, hearing his name called. _What's wrong Edward?_

"Alice!" His son's reply was short, but self-explanitory. Carlisle set down his book, and was upstairs within seconds. He heard sounds from Alice's bedroom, and quickly went to see what was happening. Alice was perched on the edge of her large - unecessary - bed, eyes wide and body rigid. Jasper was crouched beside her, holding one of her small hands in his, his dark gold eyes watching hers intently. Edward paced the room, his eyes flicking to Carlisle as he entered.

"She's having a vision." Edward commented, as if Carlisle wouldn't know.

"Do we know what of yet?"

Edward shook his head. "No, right now her mind's just getting a lot of different images for a lot of different people. Nothing-" He stopped speaking and stared at Alice, as her visions started to come together.

"Alice?" Jasper murmured quietly to her still figured. "Alice, what do you see?"

"James.." It was Edward who replied, his voice low as he watched the images in Alice's mind. "Andrea..she's alive, not hurt. Just scared. They're in a hotel somewhere. It's cold outside. James, he..he's trying to comfort her..she's not scared anymore, she-" He hesitated and glanced at Carlisle. "She kissed him."

Carlisle's honey-colored eyes widened. "Kissed him?"

Edward nodded, focusing back on the visions. "He's watching her sleep..protective.." Alice's body twitched as the visions changed, and both her and Edward's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Now they're somewhere dark, and damp. Underground maybe. Andrea is scared again, even worse. James is trying to reassure her..he's touching her..he..he's saying something, and she's hugging him...now he-" Edward's voice broke off and Alice's eyes grew clear, the vison gone. They stared at each other for a long moment, silently communicating.

"Edward?" Carlisle finally persuaded.

His son looked up at him with unusually frightened eyes. "He's going to change her."


	4. Touched

Andrea had been staring at the wall for almost half an hour. Staring at the deep hand prints welded into the white sheet-rock, one on each side of where her head had been. Gently, she traced a finger over the curve where his palm had rested. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but it still felt cold. With a shaky sigh, Andrea walked to the window overlooking the parking lot. Pulling back the curtain slightly, she watched the dark streets and buildings, wondering where James was out there. Maybe he wasn't even in the city anymore. She grew ashamed at the thought that she had caused him to disappear so quickly into the night. Of course he had insisted she kiss him, and resisting probably would have been a bad idea. He'd seemed so...forceful, for some reason. And then once she did kiss him..then everything else just disappeared. He wasn't a lethal mythical creature, he wasn't someone who left people that depended on him to die, he hadn't wanted to kill her - and probably still did - and then kidnapped her, he hadn't done anything wrong. He was cold, and hard, and barely able to control the thirst that was tormenting him. Even if she hadn't been the one to insist on the kiss, she should've controlled herself better - she wasn't the one longing for the other's blood. Maybe he would still be with her, then.

Another though struck her - why was she so concerned he was gone? He was miles away, she should be escaping at this very moment. Obviously he hadn't thought of that when he took off. It was only too easy to grab the keys to the newly purchased and car, and speed away. Driving back to Forks was a crazy idea, but she could get away to somewhere, Forks eventually. But what if....she didn't want to leave? Andrea had little against James. Other than the fact that only hours ago he had been trying to kill her. But she was alive, she wasn't even harmed, he was taking care of her, and he was gorgeous. And he'd kissed her. Why hadn't he killed her yet? She was miles away from anyone she knew, and trapped, alone with him. He had all the oppurtunity in the world.

Andrea ran her fingers through her hair, distressed now about everything. She looked down below the window at a man standing on the sidewalk, wondering if perhaps James had come back. It wasn't him, just some guy waiting for his girlfriend. With a sigh, she looked back out at the city. As soon as her eyes were raised, she gasped loudly and felt her heart in her throat. Whirling around as fast as humanly possible, she paled at what she saw.

James had somehow entered the room without her hearing or seeing, and was standing only a matter of feet away. His eyes had regained their seductive ruby-glow, a color both thrilling and terrifying. His hair was unruly, perhaps from his running or from their moment earlier. But what kept her heart pounding too loud was the dark line of red spilling down his bottom lip. James stared at her for a long moment, brilliant red eyes unnerving. As he took a step forward, she jerked backwards. Bumping into a wall again. James hesitated and his strong features took on a gentler appearance as he took the step back. Andrea relaxed slightly.

"Are you still scared?" James asked softly.

Andrea swallowed and nodded. "Yes."

"You don't need to be frightened. I won't hurt you now."

"So you would've hurt me before?"

He hesitated for a moment, eyes looking down for a second before flicking back up to her face as he simply replied, "I'm not the best with self-control." Then as if he wasn't aware of it until that moment, James touched a hand to his lip and then looked at the blood across his fingers for a few seconds. Eventually, he licked the bit on his hand off, then slid his tounge across his bottom lip slowly, to get all of it. Andrea had to bite her own lip to prevent herself from making an unjust sound at his actions.

James had been looking thoughtful for the seemingly long moment it had taken him to clean off the blood, and then his gaze finally rested back on Andrea. "I probably looked like a monster, didn't I?"

She tried to shrug. "I wouldn't say a monster."

"Huh." A hint of his handsome smile played on his lips. "What would you say if I was sorry?"

"Sorry for what?"

"For scaring you."

Andrea raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't that your intention?"

Another faint smile. "I'm not sure what my intention was."

Andrea didn't answer, uncomfortable with James' sudden gentle attitude. Instead, she looked at one of the beds. "I'm pretty tired. Do you mind if I go to sleep?"

James shook his head. "No, go ahead." He moved away from the beds. "Sorry, I forgot you sleep."

Andrea looked up at him in surprise. "You don't?"

"No, we can't."

"So no coffins?"

This time she was rewarded with a full-fledged beautiful smile. "No coffins."

"That's a relief. Admittedly, coffins are a little creepy."

James chuckled softly. "Creepy indeed."

Andrea pulled back the comforter to a bed she chose, and ruffled up the sheets and pillows to her comfort. She rubbed the back of her neck for a second, making a face. "These are the only clothes I've got, aren't they?" Already she could tell they were smelling bad.

James ran his scarlet gaze down her body again. "I can get you some clothes tonight. It'll give me something to do."

"Really?"

"If you want it."

Andrea paused, thinking over his reply. "Uh, yeah. Thanks." Pulling back the sheets a bit and then slipping inbetween them, Andrea sighed as her body adjusted to comfort, finally. "Ah shit." She swore quietly.

"What's wrong?" James was imediately several feet closer.

"Nothing, nothing. I just forgot to put out the light before I laid down."

"Oh. I can get it." He offered and blurred over to her bedside, reaching up to shut off the lamp above the small bedside-table.

"You're not worried about using your abilites around me, are you?" Andrea asked suddenly.

James looked down at her, fingers frozen on the lamp switch. He stared for half a second, then smiled crookedly. "Like my speed? No, I guess I never really thought about it."

"Hm." Andrea rested her head down, staring up at his handsomely defined face. Trying to disregard the, yet again, open jacket and bare chest. "Well I think it's kinda cool."

James half-smiled again and flicked out the light, his soft voice coming from the darkness. "Me too."

There was silence for several seconds and then Andrea jumped at an icy touch against her cheek. "James.." Her entire body shivered in surprise and cold.

The gentle fingers brushing against her skin disappeared. "Sorry."

She was quiet for a moment, then answered quietly, "No, it's..it's okay." His answer was silence. "I'm not so afraid of you." The cold touch returned, soothing now, in a strange way. James' fingers brushed down her cheek, and along her jaw. They disappeared for half a second, to be replaced by a different icy touch and light, cold air. Andrea had her eyes closed, and trembled slightly at the feel of James' lips brush her cheek, his sweet breath intoxicating.

"Andrea.." He started, voice barely a whisper. "Can...?"

She understood and nodded slightly. The cold lips pressed gently against her warm cheek, and then appeared at the corner of her mouth. After a second there, James gently touched his lips to hers, so different from the time previous. Andrea shivered in excitement and nervousness, getting the idea that this was like kissing a storm cloud. Cold, slightly wet, gentle, and she knew it was dangerous.

James' gentle kiss goodnight was nothing like the first kiss. He merely touched his cold lips to hers, for only a second, and pulled away to whisper as he brushed back some of her hair, "You're the first person in a century not to be afraid of me." Andrea couldn't see the softly sad smile in the darkness, but something told her it was there.


	5. Conflicted

**Just a heads up, I'm not sure when I'll get the next update up. I've got a titch of a writer's block going on, lol, and yet ideas pouring out for another story I've decided to work on as well. In the mean time, I'm posting up a story I wrote a while back on the show CSI: NY. It's called "Hold Onto Me" and it'd be awesome if any of ya wouldn't mind checkin it out :) It's already written, so I'm posting about a chapter a day. As for the possibly-long-wait-for-an-update on this story, I can tell you the next chapter should make up for it :)**

Andrea woke up with a start, taking a moment to remember where she was. Because this cold, plain, white room sure as hell wasn't Forks. And then she saw the pale blonde man laying shirtless on his back, on the bed across from her. His head rested back on his hands and his eyes were closed peacefully. Andrea smirked and propped her head up on her hand to watch him. "Thought you didn't sleep.." She muttured quietly with a smile.

"I don't." She jumped when James spoke, which he saw and smiled faintly. He turned his head to face her and she was soon bewitched by his blood-red gaze. "I was thinking."

"Oh." She paused. "What about?"

He turned and looked back up at the ceiling, quiet for a moment. "You're taking the idea of vampires existing very well."

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice, I've been hunted and kidnapped by one."

James made a face, but didn't comment. "But you don't question the truth to that at all?"

"How can I, James? I saw people swing a baseball bat with a sound like thunder, I saw them move with impossible speed, you made those prints in the wall with just your hands, your eyes are an unnatural color...it's just...there's no way I could question this." He was still quiet, listening to her rant. "And when you stopped Dr. Cullen's car, it looked like the vehicle had hit a tree. We'd hit you, hadn't we? That's what destroyed the car."

"Yes." He answered softly.

"And you were fine. See despite how crazy all of this may seem, there's no denying it's real."

"Exactly." He sighed.

She paused. "So what was your point?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

His pale lips turned up in a slight smile. "It's all very confusing right now."

"Well, what's confusing?"

James sighed, closing his vibrant eyes for a moment. Andrea took the moment where he wasn't watching her to let her eyes skim down his pale body, eyeing his pale muscled arms, the leanly curved muscles of his chest and stomach, the edges of the V for his hips sneaking out from the low jeans, then the tight, tattered blue jeans themselves, and finally his pale, bare feet. When she looked back up to his handsome face, his red gaze was on her, a smile playing on the edges of his lips. Andrea felt heat wash over her cheeks and she lowered her eyes to the wood of the bed-side table.

"You didn't answer my question." She finally commented.

"I haven't killed you yet."

Her blood chilled at the words. "Y-Yeah.."

"Ever wonder why?"

Andrea shrugged and looked at the walls, the ceiling, away from his still form.

"You have to have thought about it at least once, Andrea."

"I guess I..just thought that you'd do more to, I guess..torture me, or something." She couldn't meet his calm gaze. "Y'know, like let me get away or something and then hunt me down. You _are_ a tracker."

"True. I should." Her blood turned to ice in fear. "But I can't."

She finally glanced over at him. "You can't?"

James pressed his palms into his eyes and let loose an exasperated sigh. "Nothing."

"James, what do you mean you can't?" Hope flickered inside her, praying he had changed his mind and would let her go.

"I don't know. Like I said, I'm confused." He blurred to appear beside the window, staying in the shadows, away from the sun.

Andrea propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him for a long moment. "What happens when you go in sunlight?" She asked. "Do you burn up? Y'know, die?" James raised a golden eyebrow and then stepped into the sun's path. Andrea's eyes widened as he reflected every ray of light, sparkling like a human-shaped diamond. He was all white and sparkles, with the vibrant crimson eyes that stuttered her heart. "Wow.." Andrea breathed. "That's beautiful."

James growled quietly and stepped back into the shadows.

Andrea was surprised by his angry sound and finally got up from the bed. "James, what's wrong? Can't you just tell me?" Her voice was soft, hopefully persuading.

It must have worked, because he sighed and answered her, just as quietly. "Us vampires, we're deadly. We're more powerful than anything in this world, the most lethal predators to exist, and immortal. You, you're weak, you're frail, you're pathetic." His last words were hard, bitter. "Something as weak as paper can slice through your skin, whereas not even a bullet can scratch me. You wouldn't be able to hear your friends talking across the classroom, and I can hear the mouse's heartbeat below the floorboards. It takes you hours to run a marathon, I can do it in less than a minute. You can't smell lunch as your mother is cooking it, but I can smell your bl-" He stopped, his voice getting shaky. When he spoke again, his voice was softer, gentler. "I've been alive for over a hundred years, will live another several hundred at least, but you'll hardly make another seventy. You shouldn't even see the next dawn, around me." He closed his blazing eyes for a second and took a shaky breath.

"I'm just being stupid, Andrea. Nearly turning into that damned half-vamp back at the field." His pale upper lip curled back over his perfect teeth in disgust. "Those pathetic excuses for vampires, living off animals and letting a human be that boy's mate. Insulting."

"What's so wrong with all of that?" Andrea dared asked and James' returning gaze was fiery.

"It's pathetic, and weak and unnatural. Given we are vampires, we're unnatural enough, but they're going against all instincts we are given. It makes no more sense than a lion deciding to eat fruits. We are built like this," He reached one hand into the sunlight, throwing tiny rainbows in scattered directions, and with the other hand snapped the back of the chair beside him. "For a _reason_. We don't thirst for human blood just because we all decided it'd be 'cool', we thirst for it because it's what we're supposed to have! People may think me a monster, but I am merely doing what I'm created to do." His hands left the sunlight and pieces of chair, and he stood in the shadows of the room, cold, silent, and beautiful.

Andrea let his rant echo around her mind as she tried to hold his ruby-colored gaze, trying not to let her eyes traitorously wander down his muscled stomach. "I..I don't think you're a monster, James." She replied softly, knowing he would hear her, even across the room.

His deadly stare softened considerably, and his hard features gentled. James answered her in a soft sigh, "I know." He seemed to try to smile then, but it was obviously forced. He looked away from her then, out the window, as his voice lowered to barely a whisper. "That's why this is so hard."

She didn't hear him.


	6. Pained

**Alright, so here's the chapter finally. Sorry for the wait! I know several of you, especially convenant1 ;) , were eager for more. I hope this makes up for it!**

Shortly after, Andrea showered again and finished what food was left from the night before. James indirectly informed her that it was time they left the luxuries of the hotel, and Andrea face what had been waiting to happen. She was nervous as he silently sped them down icy roads in the warm car, and watched the miles of scenery pass by far too fast. He never said the smallest word, his red gaze never wavering from the road. Again thoughts of how she would die flashed through her mind. Everything she pictured was horror-movie-like. But then again, wasn't this the scariest kind of horror movie - the one that was real? Still the images came - would his canines grow long and sharp, then sink into her flesh, leaving just two small red dots as evidence? Or would all of his teeth turn pointed and razor sharp, tearing into her? How badly would it hurt? After the hundreth scene flashed through her head, Andrea drug her nails through her hair with a heavy sigh and watched James instead.

He surely knew she was staring at him, but ignored her. His handsome pale face was hard, angry and distressed. Andrea didn't understand why he was in such a bad mood about finally getting to kill her. When she first met him, he wanted nothing more than to have something to taunt and kill. That was supposed to be his nature, wasn't it? He'd been so confident when he caught her, and now that his chance was here, he was pissed. Or was he? What was he? His strong jaw was clenched, his golden brows furrowed, his pale lips pressed tightly together, and his scarlett eyes were blazing. It probably took all of his concentration not to snap the steering wheel in half. He was frightening. Andrea turned to focus again on the scenery whisking by, eyeing the grey sky.

Time continued to pass slowly by, and she grew drowsy will boredom. She wouldn't have noticed they were passing civilization if James hadn't finally spoken, "We're almost there."

Andrea looked outside, not sure what she expected to see. What she got were three small buildings. One looked like a small cabin-like home, and the other two like barns. It was a small farmer's home, miles and miles away from any other life. As they passed and carried on to start driving through trees, Andrea wondered if the farmer and who ever lived with him ever got lonely. Or rather, was James lonely? He said he'd been alive for over a hundred years, and apparently had been on his own for all of it. He wasn't like the Cullens, with their family, and even Victoria and Laurent were just pawns for him. Maybe that's what he meant by "turning into that damned half-vamp"; he was just enjoying her company. After all, he'd said she was the first person not to think him a monster in all his life as a vampire. Surely he just was enjoying that too much.

"So where are we going exactly?" She finally asked.

"Just a little further. Into the trees."

"Well we're already in the trees, aren't we?"

"Yes. But not far enough."

She glanced at his handsome pale form. "Why do we have to go further? I won't scream, you know." Her words were soft and seemed to bother him.

He closed his eyes for a second, and sighed before opening them again to glare at the road. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do. I'm not scared, James." She wasn't sure why she lied. He had to know she was terrified.

His reply was a soft snort and shake of his head. "Everyone's scared at this point. No matter how much you may not want to be scared, you are. And that's alright Andrea, it's expected." He seemed saddened by his own words, his fiery gaze softening to just embers.

"James, if you don't want people so afraid of you, shouldn't you just go like the Cullens? Try feeding off animals?"

Wrong thing to say. His entire body was like ice again, except for the burning in his eyes. "Because that's pathetic, and ridiculous. Plus, where's the fun in hunting animals?" His lips pulled up in an angry smile, but just as quickly, fell back into a stoic expression. "I _like_ people's fear, actually. It's part of the fun, making them scared. Making them scream once they realize you're not human, and they're not going to get away." His eyes were bright with his thoughts, yet still focused on the road and not her. And then the glow disappeared as he glanced depressedly at Andrea. "I just don't want you scared."

Andrea wasn't sure what to say in reply, and luckily didn't have to because he was slowing the car. They had been driving through dark woods for a few minutes now, and then pulled into a small clearing to come to a stop in front of a tiny cement building. It was incredibly small, probably the size of Andrea's bedroom at her house, and had pieces crumbling, and was oddly colored in places. It hadn't been used in years. "This is it?" She asked.

James nodded and stepped out of the car as she did. "Go inside."

"Inside? But wh-" She didn't get to finish her answer because James was already through the small building's deteriorating door. Andrea glanced around for a moment, then followed.

Inside the deserted building was just as small as it looked on the outside - about the size of her bedroom. The grey walls were cracked and dirt covered, the floor just bare brown ground. There was nothing there. James was walking around inside it, studying the ground. After a couple moments, he knelt down to touch part of the floor, and then seemed to lift up a section of the dirt floor. It took Andrea a moment to realize it was a trap door, built into the abandoned building.

"In." James nodded his head towards the dark hole. Andrea balked, cautious of the unknown dark. James just sighed and jumped down instead. When Andrea looked over the edge to see how far down he'd gone, she saw it was barely six feet down. James lit some sort of bright lamp, and she carefully crept down. Below the little shack it was bigger, but not by much. However there was a small bed with just a thin mattress, weak pillow, and small blanket, a wooden stool, and then a small, dirty mirror on the wall. Odd furnishings for such an abandoned area. And Andrea still didn't understand why James needed to hide her away so extensively.

"So are you scared yet?" James smooth voice asked idly, as he pretended to try and clear up the mirror.

Andrea glanced around her once more, then focused on James' tall, lean, rugged form. "Y-Yes." She was scared, very much, with the torturous scenes flashing through her mind.

James answering smile was faint and he gestured to the pathetic bed. "Sit. Please." Andrea obeyed nervously. As she sat, fidgeting, he paced slowly around the small room. It was silent save for Andrea's breathing - James didn't need to breathe and his soft footfalls were quieter than falling snow. After a long moment, he sighed and was beside her in a flash, making her jump. He had knelt down to be almost level with her, and his red eyes showed unfathomable emotion. His cold, pale hand reached up to gently stroke away a strand of her hair. "You ready, Andrea?"

She nodded uneasily, trying to hide her nervous swallow.

It didn't get past James and he smiled gently. "Do you want me to tell you what to expect?" She nodded again and he sighed softly. "It'll hurt, when I first bite. Despite the lack of fangs, my teeth are rather sharp." He flashed a white, rueful smile. "And it'll hurt the second the venom hits, but if you're lucky, you won't even feel that. Once I start feeding, I take the venom back with me, and eventually..the blood.." His voice trailed away softly and his freezing fingertips danced down her throat, hungry eyes following his movements. "Like I said, it'll hurt. Once I get far enough though you'll be too weak to even feel pain. That's when it's not so bad." He smiled cruelly. "And then...done. I'm more satisfied, and you're no more." He pulled his hand away, and glanced at the dark walls for a moment before meeting her frightened eyes again.

Neither of them said a word, until Andrea looked down at her clenched hands and took a shaky breath. "What would happen if you left the venom in me? Would I just be in pain until you took it back with the blood?" She looked up then to try and meet his gaze, but James was now focused on her hands as well.

"No. You would hurt for a while, yes. You'd hurt so bad. The venoms burns like nothing you can imagine, through your bloodstream and your body entirely. It stops your heart, but keeps the blood flowing to transfer it throughout every bit of your body. It kills you." He paused for a moment, then carried on. "It kills you, but it makes you one of us." He looked up now into her frightened face. "You become a vampire."

His scarlett eyes searched hers for a long while, and eventually she couldn't hold the urgent gaze. Andrea broke away and simply muttered, "Oh."

"Really Andrea, it'll be fine, really." Without warning, Andrea fell forward against James, arms curling around his cold neck. He was caught off guard, and held his hands away from her in unease, not breathing. After a moment, Andrea sighed and let him go, flushing slightly.

"Sorry. I just needed some sort of 'human' contact before lights out." She smiled a sad, half-smile and James reflected it.

"You're so fragile.." He commented, gently brushing back her hair again. "So soft and fragile...how old are you?"

Andrea hadn't expected that question. "Uhm, what?"

"How old are you?" He was gazing intently into her blue eyes.

"Just turned 18. Why?"

He smiled emotionlessly. "This is wrong in so many ways.."

Then he leaned forward to brush his icy lips across her warm forehead. Andrea's eyes closed as his smooth lips fluttered from her forehead to her cheek, to the corner of her mouth, and finally to her lips. Gently, his cold mouth moved with hers. His large hand traced up her shoulder, releasing shivers from her along the way, and stalled to gently carress her neck. He could feel the heart throbbing erratically beneath his palm. Quickly, he pulled his mouth away, still holding her neck. With a soft sigh that sent a cold breath across Andrea's face - it smelled like the rain - his lips replaced the hand against her throat. James' lips were gentle at first, but then he couldn't ignore the warm blood flowing just beneath the surface of her skin. It smelled so good, toxicating and irresistable, and he knew he didn't have to resist. He bit in.

As soon as the first, warm drop touched his cold tounge and slid down his parched throat, his senses shook. It was all hunger, everything was hunger, and he wanted to feed it. It felt like there was a fire in the back of his throat, and he had access to the water. With one long draw of his breath, more of the rich blood flowed from the wound and into him. God, it was _so_ good. With a groan that caused his entire being to shudder, James inhaled just the scent of the blood. And then he felt the feeble hands pressing against his chest and arms, hopelessly desperate to get him away. He remembered.

With revulsion far greater than he would admit, James tore away from Andrea's wounded body. She lay back on the bed now, and gasped, clenching her eyes shut with pain. The venom was starting to burn. He stood in a corner of the room and, holding his breath against the taunting smell of blood, watching Andrea writhe and gasp with the agony. When the first scream pierced the air, he flinched visibly. Another scream, and gasp, and she moaned his name. James' just closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything but the warm blood, the pulsing heart he could hear.

"Pleeease!! Somebody, it burns!!" Andrea cried and moaned, her own hand against her throat in desperation. Her wild eyes flailed about the dank room and found him, body stiff with the temptation he was resisting. "James! James, please, stop it, make it stop! Make it - ahhh!!" She screamed again in pain and he pressed his palms against his ears. The attempt was futile, he couldn't escape her pleading. Her screams were like a knife to him, a knife that could slice through his stony skin.

Gazing at her for a moment, James still struggled to maintain what little control he had. She had stopped her cries for a few seconds to gasp for heavy breaths, wide eyes staring pleading at his pale, beautiful face. He stared right back, body shaking. "Just fixing your fragility, Andrea." He whispered, then disappeared back up into the ruined building.


	7. Planned

Carlisle jumped in rare surprise as Alice, Edward and Bella burst into the room. His surprise caused the chair he'd been seated in to fall backwards with a crash, but no one paid it any attention. "What's wrong?" He wasn't sure if he was asking Edward or Alice. Alice was the one to answer.

"He's done it. He..he bit her."

"How long ago?"

"I'm not sure, at least less than a day ago."

"So you've seen her? You see her changed?"

Alice nodded, but Edward replied, hearing the other question in Carlisle's head. "She's like him Carlisle, not us. She's not feeding off animals."

The blonde man's features showed faint stress now. "Will she change her mind? Do you see her coming back?"

Alice shook her head, but not in denial. "I can't tell, you know I only see what her course is now."

"So she doesn't plan to come back, even with knowing we're here?"

"Not yet, she doesn't."

Carlisle nodded and sighed, pacing slowly around his study. "Okay. We'll just hope that changes, so maybe we can help her."

"Help her what, Carlise? This is all her decision." Edward still couldn't grasp why his father was so stressed about a human girl that wasn't even human anymore, and certainly no longer their problem.

"You can't know that she chose to be changed, Edward. Just calm down. All I want to do is try to show her a less...savage way to live. All that I've done for you and this family." Another heavy sigh. "But until then, Andrea has been gone for several days. We've got to do something for her family. Actually, does anyone even know them?"

"Uh, I do." Bella finally spoke up. "I have a couple classes with her."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Not really, no. I could probably find out though. The whole school's been kind of freaking out, cause she just disappeared."

Carlisle nodded, thinking. "We have to set up some incident to explain a disappearance."

"Wait, you mean a death?" Bella looked horrified, but Carlisle's gold eyes only showed faint sympathy.

"It's necessary, Bella."

"But there has to be another option! We can't just make the entire town believe she died! What about her family?!"

"What about your family, Bella?" Edward spoke quietly, voice strong. "This is exactly what you want, now you see how it'll hit everyone."

Bella hesitated at Edward's words and glare, then turned to Carlisle again. "This isn't about that right now. I know this girl and her family. I can't just pretend she's dead."

"You have to, Bella. There is no other way." Carlisle's soft voice was firm, stating there would be no further argument. Bella finally sighed and nodded. "Alright, so what do we say?"

"The truth?" Everyone stared at Alice. "Well of course not the actual truth, but close to it; Andrea went for a hike and disappeared. Lost."

"That'll keep searches going on for months."

"Not if we make an apparent bear threat, maybe. Or tear up some of her clothes and toss them in the river, make it look like she drowned."

Carlisle's handsome pale face looked like he wanted to disagree, but couldn't. "Alright. Make it look like she drowned. Bella in the next day or two I want you to take one of your friend's for a walk, and go to the river. Find Andrea's clothes. Then we can have this done with." He sighed and turned back to his desk, to flip through some papers. The younger Cullens and Bella watched him for a few seconds, but when it became apparent Carlisle was saying no more, they turned to leave.

"Alice, is this gonna work?" Bella asked the little girl as they walked towards the kitchen.

Alice focused for a moment, then nodded slightly. "Eventually, yeah. Andrea's parents won't take it easily though."

Bella nodded. "And you don't see anything else about her being changed?"

"Not really, no."

"James? What about him?"

"What about him?" Edward asked this time, watching Bella carefully.

"I don't know, I don't understand him." Alice answered before Bella said anything that might upset Edward. "He's careful with her, taking care of her and everything. But..I saw what he wanted to do, in the clearing..first to Bella, then with Andrea herself..I saw what was going to happen. Didn't you, Edward?"

The tall, pale boy nodded, wincing slightly. "Yes. I saw how his mind worked, how cruelly twisted he wanted to..to kill both of them." His suppressed rage conflicted his words, but he took a shaky breath to steady himself. "He's a monster."

Alice shook her head with a distressed appearance. "That's why he doesn't make sense. He's being so careful, and _gentle_. Edward, do you think.."

"No." Edward's reply was short, and hard. "We both saw how sick he is."

"Maybe, but it sure seems like-"

"No, Alice."

"Why not Edward? It's not impossible."

"What are you two talking about?" Bella cut in, confused. "Maybe he what?" She looked between both of the beautiful vampires, but neither answered eagerly. "Maybe he _what_?"

Alice finally answered with a sigh. "I was just thinking that maybe he..maybe James fell in love with Andrea, like Edward did with you."

Bella stared at the striking, cold boy beside her, understanding why he didn't want Alice to speak. "And he changed her." She stared at Edward as she spoke.

"Yeah." Alice answered quietly, serious for a rare moment.

"Don't look at me like that Bella," Edward's voice was a velvety-growl. "James is a killer, he has no order in his life."

"Maybe you've got too much, Edward."

Now he did growl, exasperated. "I thought this wasn't about you and me?"

"Well now it is."

"Come on Bella, just give us some time!"

"James didn't waste time."

"How can you be comparing me to him?! To that sadistic monster?! Or that's what we all are, isn't it? Monsters?"

Bella's brown eyes widened. "No! No, Edward, you know that's not it! You know I jus-"

"Could you two for once just chill out?" Alice interjected, tiny voice harsh. "Not everything is about you two. Right now we've got to set up Andrea's death. That is our focus at the moment. Not trying to figure out James," She glared at Edward. "Or wondering why Edward has such standards," A glare for Bella. "Just getting this done with, like Carlisle said. Now come on."


	8. Changed

The first thing she noticed was the smell. Andrea sniffed, and opened her eyes. Something smelled.....good. So very, very good. Peculiar, but strong, and then her throat burned like the worst sore throat imaginable. With a growl she lept out of the bed, moving faster than she expected and stumbling, only to catch herself easily. And then she noticed other, different details. Her sharp eyes could pick out the grains of dirt in the floor perfectly, even the slight indentations of bare feet. She heard birds from above and outside, and a rustling - a deer, maybe? She smelled dirt, and grass and wood and air and faintly rain, and that smell..that delicious smell...where was it coming from? She sniffed again, and her senses wavered, her throat burning. What the hell was with the burning anyway? Andrea turned, inhaling again and closing her eyes for a second. She could tell where it was coming strongest from, and let her feet guide her assuringly towards the smell. She stepped slowly, carefully, and continued to take the breaths in, a fire in her mouth. And then she bumped into the bed.

Andrea's eyes opened in a daze as she stared down at the metal framework below her. The frame that her knees had left a slight indentation on, from bumping into it. The smell was right there, so delicious and insanely tempting, but nothing was there. She sniffed again, leaning down towards the blanket, and the scent flared up to her, causing her mouth to unintentionally water. What in the hell? It was just tousled blankets and a pillow, from where she'd been laying- Andrea froze, while the thrist still raged. Now it made sense.

With the perfect timing, she heard faint footsteps from above her. Andrea watched the ceiling, then the door as it opened. If she'd thought James was beautiful before, there were no words for what her new eyesight showed her. His appearance had not changed in the least bit from before, except that his eyes were nearly black rather than the gleaming red she was used to. He was still tall, pale, muscled, long unruly pulled-back hair, and golden stubble along his jaw, across his lip. But every small bit of color, every detail, stood out much more magnificently than before. Everything was magnified and any flaws brought out. But there were no flaws - he was honestly perfect. Except for the black eyes. She hadn't seen them black before and was cautious. Ironically, afraid.

James took a small step forward, voice low. "Are you okay?"

Andrea instinctively matched his step forward with her own step backwards.

"Andrea.."

"What did you do James? What did you do to me?" Okay, that wasn't what she'd planned on saying. But she'd thought it.

His pale brows pulled back in sympathy, maybe sadness. "I changed you."

"Changed me."

"To what I am." He added, as if she needed it.

Andrea's body relaxed, surprised to hear it, even though she already knew. "Changed me..to a vampire?" She laughed a short, hollow laugh. "To something that I'd always believed was just a story to scare kids and make good Halloweeen costumes? To..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes met his coal ones. "To what you are."

"Yes. Andrea," James shifted and was in front of her in less than a moment, but she didn't jump. Her keen eyes had seen almost every lighting-like step he'd taken. His palm against her cheek wasn't cold, she found. It was smooth, and strong. "I thought it's what you wanted." He whispered, and she noticed his scent wasn't like it used to be. He was overcome substantionally by the smells drifting from the bed near them.

"It..I..." Andrea's mind was scrambled, the notion of being a mythical creature, the living dead, hard to register. "I'm eighteen, James. I don't know what I want.." The ebony eyes leaked a weak emotion, and Andrea curled her equally strong, hard fingers around the ones cradling her face. "But I do know I want you."

The faintest of smiles touched the corner of his pale mouth, and his thumb brushed across her cheek as he sighed. "Ahh, it's so..nice, not having to be so careful when I touch you. Not having to try and prevent from killing you."

Andrea tried to smile, uncomfortable. And then she took a breath for a sigh, and her body trembled slighly. "God.." She whispered with her exhale, eyes closing. "James, please tell me that smell isn't what I think it is.."

"Isn't blood?"

She nodded slightly.

James just sighed and let his hand drop from her face. "Andrea." His smooth voice was firm, causing her to open her eyes at look at him, see the black gaze. "Andrea, it _is_ blood. You know why it smells that way, why you don't want to resist it? _Because it's what you are supposed to have._ There is nothing wrong with surviving, it's nature."

Her eyes trailed towards the bed. "But James, I smell _myself_ and I want it."

He smiled, as if this pleased him. "That's natural, girl. Here, I want you to do something." He gently took her pale hand in his, and pulled lightly as he headed towards the hatch above, back into the building. Andrea hesitated, surprised she was strong enough to prevent the man from simply pulling her forward with a twitch of his fingers. James continued to smile, but it wasn't as comforting as it used to be. Not with his eyes. "Andrea, please. It'll be okay. Come on." He tugged lightly on her hand again, and this time she followed him up.

They went upstairs, and Andrea was hit with a hundred new smells. Animals in the forest, the cement of the building, even the metal of the car outside. And then...oh god. _That_ smell. She sniffed, then again, slower. And again. Her body shook and she walked outside, the slight breeze floating by and torturing her with the delicious, sweet scent. It was everywhere, and everything. Her throat burned and ached and she felt like she was choking on it all. Andrea reached out blindly, and managed to grasp James' arm - he had to clench his teeth at her desperate grip.

"J-James.." Andrea choked out, glowing red eyes jumping throughout the trees. "Where? Where..where is it..."

"You can find it, Andrea. Just think about it." His low voice was a purr in her ear, his smooth lips grazing her cold skin. But he had little effect on her now - the thirst was stronger than anything.

"Where..." Her voice trailed off as the breeze hit her again, and the scent was stronger. It was coming from the east. She flew through the trees, knocking them aside if she felt so inclined. Pieces of trunk broke apart beneath her palm and she was so fast, so hungry. The smell was stronger as the wind whipped at her hair and she inhaled as she ran, the burning in her throat driving her faster. And then she came upon it - the small home she had seen them pass on their way into the forest. The house where she had wondered about the people inside, and if they were lonely. Now she didn't care though. They were alone, that much she was aware of, and they were vulnerable, weak. The burning was irresistable and controlled her entirely, pushing her towards the houses.

Andrea strode directly up to the front door, and pressed her palm against it. The weak wood gave way with a force she didn't know she could be capable of, and she was in the room, the smells driving her mad. She heard a scream, but wasn't aware which of the three faces she saw created it. She didn't care. The person closest to her, a woman with long blonde hair, was the first to feel her cold grasp. Andrea flew at the woman, faster than any human could see, and was locked around the warm body in an instant. Her sharp, venomous teeth broke flesh and she nearly gasped aloud at the delicious warmth of the blood. It was sweet, and sharp, and unlike anything she'd ever had before. She drained away at the throat of the human, and felt the body beneath her breaking under her uncontrolled strength. It had taken barely a few seconds.

The fire in her throat was cured for an instant as she let the human shell fall to the ground, but the scent of the other two still in the room lit sparks again. Andrea growled savagely, and lunged at the taller male, breaking his bones in an instant as her hands collided with his chest. She bit into his throat, nearly breaking his neck at the same time. He screamed and the young woman still alive screamed, but it did them no use. Andrea didn't want to stop, and couldn't have even if she did. So she fed on the man in seconds, and then simply broke the woman before feeding off the cooling body. It was all over in less than a minute. She panted slightly, looking around at the walls spattered with red. She'd done all this? Andrea stepped out of the house in a slight daze, her thirst satisfied for the time being. She glanced back at the fallen bodies, then looked up when James suddenly appeared in front of her. He smiled when he saw inside the house, and she felt a strange glow of pride for what she'd done.

"That was quick." The tall man commented, smiling down at her again. "Messy, but quick." He cupped her chin in a smooth palm, and gently ran his thumb across her lower lip. He leaned forward and licked at her mouth, cleaning off the trails of blood she'd accidentally created. Andrea pushed herself up an inch more, pressing her mouth against James'. He kissed her back, cold lips moving equally with hers, until he tasted the hint of blood still on her tounge. His kiss was more vigorous, as his own deprived hunger urged him on. Her hands curved around his neck and his were in her hair, both wanting the taste of the other. James suddenly had to pull away though, a strained expression on his face. "Easy there, you're stronger than you think." He reached up and detached her hands from their death grip around his neck.

Andrea took her hand back, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"You'll learn." He assured her with a handsome smile.

She turned then, to look at a group of trees. She sniffed once and pressed closer to her creator and protector as the gold-eyed intruders stepped from the shadows.


	9. Forced

James let loose a low growl and shifted so he was slightly in front of her, in a protective stance. His eyes were still black, and his lips curled into a snarl, giving him a deadly appearance. Andrea growled quietly as well, uncomfortable because James was. But the vampires coming towards them ignored their angry sounds and merely stopped several yards away and waited for them to quiet down. It took a moment, but recognition finally flickered in Andrea's predatoral mind. She eased her tense muscles and stared at the arrivals.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" She asked one of them.

The boy gazed at her evenly, dark gold eyes hard. He just stared at her for several seconds, and she remembered Carlisle telling her about his ability to read minds. Was that what he was doing now? At her exact thought, Edward smiled slightly.

"Yes, that's what I was doing." He answered and glanced at the two vampires beside him - Emmett and Rosalie.

James growled lowly again and crouched. "What do you half-vamps want?"

"Carlisle wants to talk with Andrea."

"Not happening."

"What does Carlisle want?" Andrea interrupted curiously.

"He wants you to be with us, or like us at least. He doesn't want you to live like this."

"You mean he wants me to live off animals, like you?"

"Yes."

James hissed, crouching even lower, body tense.

Andrea glanced at the three vegetarians, and then gazed at the vampire beside her. "Why isn't Carlisle here then?" She saw Rosalie glance at Emmett, who only shifted.

"He sent us." Rosalie spoke now, voice hard. "So make up your mind."

"Rosalie," Edward interrupted gently and turned to Andrea again. "She means that time is limited, and your James seems to be growing more nervous by the second." He ignored the low snarl that erupted from James' chest. "Just try it, Andrea. Try being one of us. You don't have to hide from people, and avoid civilization; you can have a nearly normal life. Just moving around from time to time, but you can even be adopted into our family if you'd like. You'd survive, Andrea, but be safer."

"This isn't safe?" Andrea was confused by the scene before her. Things with James had been fine, and he seemed to enjoy the life-style.

"It's not as safe as we are. Look at all of this." He gestured to the scene behind her, in the house. "What will happen when other humans find them?"

"You know just as well as I do that they never know what happened." James interrupted with a snarl. "Animal attacks or another human, maybe. They never suspect us."

"But the Volturi aren't naive, James. This is quite a mess and there are bound to be more, aren't there?"

"They know newborns take time. I can take care of her."

Edward chuckled softly. "I'm sure you can. Just like you took care of Victoria?"

"Andrea, you don't need to listen to him." James purred softly, ignoring Edward's taunting. "Do you really want to be an outcast in an already outcast world? That's what being one of them will do to you. You know it will."

"I know James, I won't-"

"We might all be part of an outcast world, Andrea," Edward interrupted. "But with our way, you can fit into the normal world better. It's easier. It will take time, but you've got eternity ahead of you. Don't waste it on being a murderer."

"Surviving is not murdering, half-vamp." James growled again.

"It is if it can be prevented." The pale boy focused on Andrea again, faint smile on his lips an attempt at being reassuring. "You can survive perfectly without killing innocent people. This creature you're with, this murderer, he wants you to think you need humans to survive, so he can teach you, control you, and bond with you. Then when things are working well, he'll leave. He'll disappear or save himself the time and kill you. Us vampires are known for traveling alone for a reason."

"Stop messing with her head, you yellow-eyed bastard!" James snapped, a savage snarl beneath his voice. He could feel Andrea growing uneasy, and scared. She was believing what the stupid boy was saying.

"Oh but I'm messing with your head, James, not hers. I can read minds, don't forget. I know what you plan."

"What?" Andrea stared at the deadly blonde man beside her, red eyes wide. "James, is this true?"

"No! God, no! He's lying, I swear to it. He just wants you away from me."

"W-Why?"

James paused and tore his gaze away from the trio ahead to meet her frightened eyes with his ebony gaze. "Because then they can get rid of me." He turned back to the intruding vampires, voice harsh. "So the silly mind-reader can get revenge for me wanting to go after his girl. You've still got her weak and human don't you? At least I change those I want to have around."

Edward snarled and Emmett growled in response, only Rosalie remaining calm. "You know nothing about that, monster." Edward snapped, settling his body into a crouch finally.

Andrea had been staring at Edward since James first spoke, her red eyes blazing. "You want to kill him? You want to kill James?"

"Andrea, we never said that-"

"You're not denying it either!"

"He was going to kill Bella, Andrea! He was going to kill you! Don't you remember how scared you were? Don't you remember how close you felt to dying when he pulled you out of that car?"

Andrea growled shaking her head. "Get out of my mind, you freak! I'm not going with you! You're not having James! He's mine and I'm his!"

Edward growled disapprovingly. "Andrea, you can't stay with James."

"Why not? I have a choice, Edward. Now leave."

"Carlisle wants you with us, Andrea."

"Carlisle? This hardly seems like Carlisle."

"How could you know my father? You've hardly ever met him."

"I've met him long enough to know he wouldn't demand something like this." Andrea hissed. "I've made up my mind. I don't want to be anywhere near your damn family. I don't want to give up human blood just to be moral. I want to stay with James."

Edward sighed and glanced at Emmett and Rosalie. "Fine then. We've got no other choice." He nodded just so slightly, only vampire eyes could have seen it, and then Emmett was on James. Vicious snarls exploded from both of them, and they rolled for a moment until James flung the large vampire off of him. Emmett landed with a crash several yards away, but was back on his feet in an instant, white teeth bared. Rosalie than appeared on the other side of James and swung, her fist knocking him back. The distraction was enough for Emmett to grab James' throat, the large hand easily surrounding it and squeezing, slowly breaking the stone-hard skin. James gasped and clawed at Emmett's arm, useless against the larger man's power, and soon his feet were lifted off the ground.

"James!" Andrea screamed and then turned to Edward with a furious roar. She knew the boy could hear her movements right when she decided to make them, so she didn't decide anything. She attacked blindly, irrationally. The older vampire had far many more years experience than her, but she had strength on her side. Edward dodged her first lunge, and grabbed her arm, pulling it behind her back. Andrea snarled and yanked it out of his grasp, turning around and slamming her fist into the side of his head. The boy stumbled, surprised for a second, and then growled and grabbed for her throat as well. Andrea avoided his grasp and instead slipped behind him and shoved him to the ground. She then jumped on top of him and grabbed his head, holding it tight between her hands. She didn't move though, had enough self-control not to kill him imediately.

"Make Emmett let him go." She hissed.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled and Andrea heard the strained gasps behind her start to even out.

Edward didn't say anything more, and she twisted his head. "You know I can break your neck. And then I'll tear you apart." Her voice a growl and her own blind rage nearly had entire control of her. "Hurry up."


	10. Ended

"Emmett..let him go."

"What?"

"I said let him go!" Edward snapped and Andrea heard a soft thud, following by hacking. She glanced over her shoulder.

"James? Are you okay?"

"Alive." He coughed out and then crept slowly towards her, away from Emmett and Rosalie.

"Are you going to let me go now?" Edward asked patiently.

Andrea growled again. "I don't know. I'm a little more than pissed off."

"Let him go, and we'll leave. You can live with your murderer and lead happy little savage lives." Rosalie spoke again.

"Shut up, bitch." Andrea hissed and then relaxed her hold a little. "Promise you'll leave."

"I promise." Edward replied.

"And you'll say the hell away. Our lives are not your concern, Edward. I can't believe you did this. What about Carlisle?" She saw the boy flinch. "I bet he won't be pleased." She let him go and jumped up, standing beside James and gently touching his arm. "Now leave, all of you. Leave."

Edward stared at them both for a moment, disgust obvious on his face and then he nodded at Rosalie and Emmett. "Fine. We offered you a chance for a better life, Andrea. You're just throwing it aw-"

"I said leave." She snapped and Edward growled once, before glancing at James, and then turning to disappear with the rest of his company.

-

Andrea and James stood side by side for several minutes, waiting for the trio of vampires to return. They never did. Eventually, Andrea sighed and began to walk back towards the small cement building she had been changed inside of. The rugged James followed her quietly, until they reached the building.

"We should go." He commented softly and she nodded, then glanced at him.

"Are you okay?" He made a face as she reached out and touched his throat.

"I'm fine."

"I can't believe they attacked like that! Carlisle was always so laid back and gentle..I would have never thought the Cullens would pull something like that. Just because I wouldn't side with them?" Her sentence was a question, and she looked to James for an answer.

The blonde man shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I think the mind-reader was just trying to slip in a little revenge for his girl."

"I'm still surprised." Andrea sighed and then jumped when a sound came from the trees nearby. She growled quietly in caution, and James pushed her behind him. "James.."

"It's okay, Andrea."

"But what if it's-"

"It's not." The strong creature in front of her relaxed, but she continued to stare detemindley at the dark trees before them.

A pale, handsome, blonde man with gold eyes stepped carefully from the forest. Andrea stared for a moment, and then growled again. He raised his hands in peace and stopped a couple yards away. "Andrea, it's okay. I'm alone."

"Like we should believe that." She snapped, but James touched her arm lightly.

"Shh, it's alright." He assured her, but she didn't relax. "What do you want? Trying to finish the job your stupid family started?"

"No. James, Andrea, I can assure you that I did not send them here."

"No? So they just cross the country and find us by themselves because they want to? They come to try and kill us just for their own sake?" James' voice was a low hiss, his body still protective around Andrea.

"I don't know why they did, honestly. Edward wanted some revenge for Bella, and I think they got carried away with the idea that I wanted Andrea to feed like we do."

"She's not going to be one of you ridiculous half-vamps!"

"I know, I see that now. But I wanted to try and ask her myself."

"I'm not going to be like you, Carlisle." Andrea growled. "After what your damn family did, not ever!"

"Andrea, they are not me. I wouldn't try to hurt you."

"Not me, Carlisle. They wanted to kill James!" She hissed, body crouched predatorally.

The older vampire seemed surprised by something, although Andrea doubted it was the fact half of his family had wanted to kill her creator. The golden eyes studied her for a moment before trailing to the figure beside her, and then back. The gaze softened, and Carlisle exhaled quietly. "You care about him a lot, don't you?"

Andrea hesitated, surprised. "..yes."

"And you care about her?"

"Yes." James nodded slightly, only his legs tense, ready to spring at any moment.

"Tell me, James, how does a savage Tracker fall in love with one of it's prey?"

The question was simply curious, but James still eyed the older man, wary. He shifted, uncomfortable, and glanced down at Andrea for an instant before his dark gaze flicked back to the Cullen. "How did your mind-reader fall in love with his prey?"

"That's different; you know we don't feed off humans. So technically she wasn't his-"

"Yes she was, half-vamp. You know it, he knows, we all know it." James voice was stronger now, tinged with anger at the Cullens and their way of life. "We all know that for someone's blood to be so strong for him, no matter how controlled he thinks he is, he should have killed her. She should have become his meal."

"But he loves her, James."

"Which is nonsense. If he loves her, not just her scent, he would have turned her by now. Just look at what I did."

"Stop it, James. Stop putting thoughts into my head, just so Edward will see them when I return."

James smirked, not phased that the other man had figured out the reason for his lecture. "Why? Because you know it's the truth, right?"

"I never said that."

"But we all know it, Carlisle! That's what I'm saying." The Tracker was excited now, his entire being intense as he paced in front of Andrea.

"You still haven't answered my question." The gold-eyed vampire returned calmly.

James sighed and brushed back some of his stray hair, as if tired. "People can change - you should know that."

"Perhaps, but I can't imagine you having such a change of heart." Carlisle smiled slightly. "Hard to do when you don't have one."

James matched the smile, slightly more dangerous, and chuckled softly. "Very good, Carlisle, very good. You're funny." He paced quietly again. "But no, you're right."

"Then what is it?" Carlisle asked again, while Andrea watched them both, fixed by the turn in conversation.

"Why do you need to know, half-vamp?"

"It might silence my curiousity, and put my worry that you're going to use her for something dangerous, at rest."

James glanced up, black gaze surprised. "You think I changed her for..for a weapon?"

Carlisle shrugged. "None of us know what to think. And honestly, that's the only thing that makes sense to us."

The Tracker growled as he continued to pace, and shook his head. "Well you're wrong. No, I don't want her for a weapon."

"Then _why_, James?"

James sighed again, and Andrea got the feeling once more that he was tired with needing to explain. "I..I can honestly say I don't know."

Carlisle stared for a moment, light-eyes thinking, until he nodded slightly. "I guess I can take that as an answer. You care about her - that much matters I suppose. You're not using her for a weapon either. And it's not out of spite to us, is it?"

"No. I couldn't care less that you people think." James' lips pulled back over his white teeth in disgust. "I don't need the opinion of freaks."

"I didn't think so." Carlisle smiled tightly and glanced at Andrea. "You're not willing to just try to live as we do? Edward wasn't lying - it would help you feel more normal, considering you didn't have a choice in this change." He ignored James angry growl and continued. "If it doesn't work to your liking, you can go back to James. I won't stop you, and I'll make sure my family doesn't either. This isn't a game Andrea, it's more dangerous than you may think. We're the safest route."

His voice was gentle and persuading, and Andrea was swayed by it. She glanced from him to James, and back. "I..I can't, Carlisle. Killing people isn't exactly an appealing notion to me, but maybe if I can find people that deserve it, it won't be so bad.."

"Edward already tried that Andrea, it still makes you a murderer and leaves a conscience."

"I'm _not_ Edward, Carlisle." Her gaze darkened, and he knew he'd said the wrong thing; he had cleared away any hope for her change of mind there might have been. "I will live like I'm supposed to, and with whom I want." She glanced up at James, at his beautiful face and smiled slightly. "It's what I want, Carlisle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She hesitated, and then gently continued. "If I get to the point where I change my mind, I know where to find you."

Carlisle nodded. "That's right." He glanced over at the man beside her, nodded again, and sighed. "I guess I've done what was intended. I'm sorry again for what happened with Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. I didn't..." He shook his head, disappointed. "I'm not thrilled with any of them. I'm glad you two are okay though."

"It's time you go, Gold Eyes." James commented, features stern and unemotional.

The older vampire smiled gently. "I know, I'm going." He stepped back toward the trees. "Teach her well, James." And then he was gone.

The both stared at the dark forest for a long moment, and then the scent of the Cullen was gone, not even a breeze able to bring it to them. James gently touched her arm, and led her back to the small, abandoned building. "I'm sorry about that." Andrea said softly and James glanced down at her.

"What for?"

"I'm what brought them all here. I'm what they want to change."

The tall, strong man wrapped an arm around her small shoulders, pulling her to his side as they approached the building. "It's not your fault, I'm the one that changed you."

Andrea smiled slightly. "Why do I think neither of us is going to let the other take the blame?"

He smiled gently back. "Good point. Listen though, that half-vamp was right. I need to teach you, and take care of you."

"Don't worry James, I know you will." She turned to face him, as they stopped walking.

"You're right, I will." He gently cradled her pale fale in his large hands. "You're everything I've got right now." His dark eyes dropped as he grew slightly uncomfortable with the show of emotion, with the weakness.

Andrea noticed and understood, and changed subject by studying James' pale, beautiful features. "Do you need to eat?"

He glanced up at her. "In a bit."

"You need to eat soon, James. Your eyes are black. Didn't you eat the entire time I was changing?" He didn't answer. "James?"

He shrugged. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. As hard as it was to listen to your screaming, I couldn't leave. You were too vulnerable like that." His faint smiled was lopsided, and he didn't meet her gaze again.

"So you didn't eat at all?"

"I'm fine."

"We should go and find something."

"Andrea the second we're near humans, you'll lose it. We have to stay away from people until you get better control."

"I can control myself!"

James smiled softly. "Not for long. Don't worry, I'll eat. You just won't come with me."

She smiled softly in return and twisted her fingers into his, looking down shyly. "What if I don't want to be away from you?"

"Then I'll wait longer to eat."

"I was kidding!" She yelped and he laughed, the sound warm and comforting, easing the tension still faint in the air.

"I am too, trust me." He smoothed down her hair with the palm of his hand, and she sighed, leaning against his firm chest, closing her eyes. "We'll figure it out." He said softly. "We'll figure it all out."

"I know. And James?"

"Yeah?"

"When you were telling Carlisle about how Edward should have killed Bella..what does that mean about me?"

James paused. "How do you mean?"

"Well..does that mean my blood did for you what Bella's does for Edward, or that..it was more than that? Y'know..deeper than that."

He sighed, and answered smoothly. "It was deeper than that, far deeper than that. Like I said before, it's been near a century since there's a been a being that wasn't afraid of me. So you won." He smiled to himself.

"Carlisle said this wasn't a game." Andrea pointed out, and he could hear the faint smile in her voice.

"Sure it is. Just the best kind - a deadly game." His voice was a low murmur, her body pressed against his and his face in her hair.

Andrea sighed contentedly, a smile on her lips. "A deadly game indeed.."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alright, there it is - all done. I hope the ending worked out well for all of you; I have to say I kind of like how it went. Thanks so much for reading, all of you, and reviewing. This story would be so much more lame without you guys! ;) Thanks again xx**


End file.
